Shouichi Tsugami/Zi-O
In 2001, , real name , was . After losing his powers to Another Agito, he temporarily becomes one of the users of . History Kamen Rider Zi-O 2001: Awaken, that Agito! In 2019, Shouichi was improving his culinary skills at a restaurant in France. As he got an emergency message, he went back to Japan when he learns that Another Agito has appeared. Because of Another Agito's power, Shouichi was linked to their whereabouts and rescued Tsukuyomi. But, he was late to realize that Another Agito’s creation was a plan by Swartz to take over his power of Agito. 2001: Unknown Memory Then, Shouichi's power is stolen by Uhr, and Another Agito evolves into Agito Ground Form. After discussing his past with Sougo and co, Shouichi comes to find Tsukuyomi. He took the girl to his Restaurant Agito and teaches her not to fear the past. Shouichi then dons the G3 suit once again to help Sougo and co fighting a horde of Another Agito. After Sougo successfully takes back the power of Agito, Shouichi transforms into Agito Trinity Form to finish Another Agito together with Zi-OTrinity. Shouichi refuses the Agito Ridewatch returned to him by Sougo, entrusting the power of Agito to the wannabe king. Afterwards, he returns to France. Forms |-| 2= Rider Statistics:TV Asahi. (2001). Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form. *'Rider Height': 195 cm *'Rider Weight': 95 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 10 km *'Hearing': 10 km Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 7 t *'Kicking Power': 15 t *'Resistance': Hardness 6 *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 5 seconds Special Attacks: *'Rider Punch': 15 t *'Rider Kick': 30 t *'Rider Brake': 50 t *'Double Rider Kick': 350 t with Ryuki is Agito's standard form and the typical form of an Agito. Unarmed in this form, Agito uses crushing blows and physical techniques to fight his opponents. Ground Form is the most balanced of Agito's forms. When Agito's power reaches its peak, the crest on his head opens, pushing all of Agito's capabilities to their fullest. Agito is then able to perform a variety of finishing techniques. By channeling power into his legs, he is able to execute his , a jumping kick of incredible raw power. While riding the Machine Tornador in its Slider Mode, Agito can execute the , in which he uses the Machine Tornador's momentum to launch himself and perform a strengthened version of his Rider Kick, or the , in which he rams the Machine Tornador into the enemy. Ground Form has also been shown executing a . Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 31-32 - Dragon's Eye Forms= . (2002). Masked Rider Agito: Complete Works. Second Volume. p. 13-17. ISBN 978-4091014795Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. is Agito's agile form, accessed by pressing only the left-hand pad of the Alter Ring. This form harnesses the power of wind through Agito's left arm and grants Agito increased agility and reflexes. However, Storm Form is by far the weakest of Agito's forms in terms of power and strength. This form also equips Agito with the , a pole arm armed with extending blades on both ends. Storm Form's finisher is the , in which Agito creates a powerful vortex by twirling the open Storm Halberd at rapid speeds before slashing the enemy. While riding the Machine Tornador, Storm Form's finisher is the . This form is exclusive to Zi-O Episode 32. - Flame= Flame Form Rider Statistics:TV Asahi. (2001). Kamen Rider Agito Flame Form. *'Rider Height': 195 cm *'Rider Weight': 95 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 30 km *'Hearing': 30 km Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 10 t (right arm) / 5 t (left arm.) *'Kicking Power': 7 t *'Resistance': Hardness 8 *'Maximum Jump Height': 20 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 5.5 seconds Special Attacks: *'Saber Slash': 30 t *'Saber Brake': 45 t is Agito's attack-focused form, accessed by pressing only the right-hand pad of the Alter Ring. This form harnesses the power of flame through Agito's right arm and grants Agito increased punching power and reflexes. However, its jump height and running speed are lower than both Ground Form and Storm Form. Flame Form also equips Agito with the , a sword with crests similar Agito's own on its hilt, which open when Agito is at full power. Flame Form's finisher is the , a flaming slash that reduces the enemy to ashes. Agito can also create a second Flame Saber for the , a simultaneous slash with both swords. With the Machine Tornador, Flame Form is able to perform the . This form is exclusive to Zi-O Episode 32. - Trinity= Trinity Form 1= |-| 2= Rider Statistics:TV Asahi. (2001). Kamen Rider Agito Trinity Form. *'Rider Height': 195 cm *'Rider Weight': 95 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 30 km *'Hearing': 30 km Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 10 t (right arm) / 7 t (left arm) *'Kicking Power': 15 t *'Resistance': Hardness 8 *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 4.5 seconds Special Attacks: *'Halberd Spin': 30 t *'Saber Slash': 30 t *'Fire Storm Attack': 40 t *'Rider Kick': 30 t *'Rider Shoot': 45 t is Agito's upgrade form accessed when Shouichi Tsugami briefly recovered his memory. It combines the powers and strengths of Ground Form, Storm Form, and Flame Form. In this form, Agito can wield both the Storm Halberd and the Flame Saber, as well as execute their respective finishing attacks. Unfortunately, when Shouichi once again loses his memory, the power of the Trinity Form is sealed away. When Shouichi once again loses his memory, the power of the Trinity Form was lost. However, he would eventually regain his memories permanently and is now able to access this form once again, as seen in Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen and Kamen Rider Zi-O . Trinity Form's finishers are the , a simultaneous slash with both the Storm Halberd and Flame Saber , and the , a powerful drop kick attack infused with the powers of Storm and Flame Form. This form is exclusive to Zi-O Episode 32. }} }} - G3= G3 Rider Statistics:TV Asahi. (2001). Kamen Rider G3. *'Rider Height': 192 cm *'Rider Weight': 150 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 5 km *'Hearing': 5 km Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 1 t *'Lifting Power': 20 t with GA-04 AntharesKamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. *'Kicking Power': 3 t *'Resistance': Hardness 8 *'Maximum Jump Height': 10 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 10 seconds The Generation-3 System was developed by the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department's Squad Against Unidentified Lifeforms division. SAUL had received funding from the city government to develop a reinforced exo-suit to combat the Gurongi, which were known to the police as Unindetified Lifeforms. Their design was based on Kuuga, who was thought to be the fourth Unidentified Lifeform to appear. However, because the Gurongi were eliminated before its completion, research on the project was postponed indefinitely. By this time, the data acquired from the first two phases of the project had been implemented into the Generation-3 System, which was entering its final phase of development and ready for deployment. With the emergence of the Lords, the police's G3 unit was commissioned to contend with the threat. By the time of Kamen Rider Zi-O, the G3 System has been mass-produced, presumably using data from G3 Mild. Shouichi dons this version of G3 as part of the G3 Team. Despite using advanced technology, G3 is vastly outclassed by the Lords and those that possess a the power of Agito, bestowed by the OverLord of Light, leading to it being overwhelmed in its first battles. G3 is equipped with conventional ballistic weapons. His primary armament is the GM-01 Scorpion, which is holstered on his right hip. The Scorpion can be augmented with the GG-02 Salamander grenade launcher, which serves as G3's main method of destroying Lords. For close combat, he can equip the GS-03 Destroyer on his left arm. The Guard Acceler, which is used to access the Guard Chaser or can function as a backup weapon, is stored on the left thigh. This form is exclusive to Zi-O Episode 32. }} Equipment *Power of Agito - Main power source for Agito's gear Devices *Alter Ring: Transformation device *Wiseman's Monolith: A relic of unknown purpose, fitted onto Agito's breastplate. Weapons *Storm Halberd: Storm and Trinity Form's primary weapon *Flame Saber: Flame and Trinity Form's primary weapon Behind the scenes Portrayal Shouichi Tsugami is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Agito, his suit actor is . Notes To be added Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 31: 2001: Awaken, the Agito! **Episode 32: 2001: Unknown Memory **Episode 37: 2006: Next Level Kabuto Footnotes See Also Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Agito Characters